A technology is known in which the processing of a requested task is parallelized (decentralized) so as to speed up the processing and reduce the response time. However, regarding a task in which the processing depends on the order relation of data, that is, regarding a task in which the processing of a particular data piece requires the processing result of previous data pieces; it is not possible to decentralize that single task.
Examples of such a task include a voice recognition performed by a voice recognition device that includes a decoder and a score calculator. In the voice recognition device, a series of voice data (series data) is clipped into frames (of 10 ms, generally) representing processing units and the processing is performed with respect to the frames. During the processing, firstly, the score calculator obtains an audio/linguistic score (hereinafter, simply called a score) for each frame. Then, the decoder integrates the scores of the frames, which constitute a series of voice data, in the order of appearance and outputs the result indicating the highest integrated score with respect to the entire voice data as the eventual recognition result. In this way, in a task of obtaining a voice recognition result from a series of voice data, in order to obtain the integrated score up to a particular frame, the scores of the frames appearing before the particular frame are required.
In the field of voice recognition, there have been attempts in the past to parallelize the voice recognition performed for each utterance section detected from input data containing utterance sections and non-utterance sections (herein, voice data of each utterance section represents a series of voice data to be recognized), and to decentralize the internal processing of audio score calculation on a task-by-task basis. However, when a voice recognition, which is to be performed with respect to a series of voice data and in which the dependence relationship among the frames is critical to the result, is treated in entirety as a single task; then decentralization of the task itself is not performed, thereby limiting the enhancement in the processing speed.
In other tasks, such as in a character recognition and a gesture recognition, in which series data is treated as the target for processing, it becomes necessary to perform processing depending on the order relation of data in an identical manner to the voice recognition, thereby leading to identical issues. For that reason, there is a demand for building a mechanism that enables decentralized processing with respect to series data and enables achieving enhancement in the processing speed.